mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Tower
Sky Tower is the 10th level in the Mushroom Kingdom, which is created by Captain Cook. It is a fortress that takes the player to the Sky World section of the Kingdom. The level is based upon the level from Super Mario Bros. 3 of the same name. Both levels are mildly difficult gateways between the Sky World and the ground world below. In Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, Sky Tower has a small overworld section before entering the tower itself. The tower itself has a fortress-styled base, where players must dodge Rotodiscs, Thwomps, and Bony Beetles in order to reach the pipe to the next floor. The second floor of the tower contains lava on both the floor and the ceiling, with Podoboos hopping out of the lava in order to prevent the player from moving on. More Bony Beetles are here, as well as Boos, to further sidetrack players. This floor also contains a key that players will need to collect before they can move on to the next floor. The third floor is a very fast-paced platforming section, with donut blocks being the only floor that players can step on for most of the section. More Rotodiscs appear in this section of the level, and there is a hidden Rupee stash on this floor... If players are smart enough to find it. On the fourth floor of the Sky Tower, the main objective is to collect the P-switch on one end of the collapsing bridge, travel quickly to the other end of the bridge, and break the coin wall which is blocking the key that the player will need to collect in order to open the locked door at the other end of the bridge. The trickiest part of the level is that the collapsing bridge does not regenerate, so players must use the floor wisely, or else they will be caught in the lava. The next section of the tower is a mini-boss battle with Mouser. The catch? Players have limited ground to fight in, as half of the floor can be destroyed by Mouser's bombs, while the other half of the floor is made up of donut blocks, which will drop if a player is standing on them for long enough. Defeating Mouser reveals the door to the final section of the level. The last section is an aerial platforming section with the spinning platforms from Super Mario Bros. 3, ''and hazards such as Fire Bros. and Hammer Bros. After reaching the top of the level, there will be a pipe that takes the players into the clouds, allowing them to clear the level and enter the Sky World. The secret exit of World 8 has recently been added in v0.7 game version Enemies ''Mario enemies: * Buster Beetle * Chain Chomp * Piranha Plant * Hammer Bros * Poison Mushroom * Rotodisc * Bony Beetle * Thwomp * Koopa Troopa (SMB3 version) * Boo * Podoboo * Mouser (Mini-Boss) * Bob-omb (SMB2 version; only seen during the Mouser fight) * Pile Driver Micro-Goomba) * Fire Bro * Fire Chomp secret area Kirby enemies: * Broom Hatter * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Gordo * Bronto Burt * Kracko (Boss) Category:Levels Category: The Mushroom Kingdom Levels Category: Secret Exit Levels Category: Captain Cook's Levels Category: Normal Levels Category: v0.4 Levels